User talk:Gwax
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Gwax, and thank you for your contribution to Bowerstone (Fable)! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Solar Dragon (Talk) 23:05, February 19, 2010 Hey thanks. I used to help edit the older Fable wiki on fable-2 website till it all got shut down which was a real shame. This wiki seems to have grown a lot since i was last here. Ill do my best to help it. I'm going to be focusing on the lore and story line of the series. --Gwax 23:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Removed Locations Hi, where did you get the source for these removed locations from Fable? It should really be linked into the article. If there is no source, the articles may have to go. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 07:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I think I've found the source of these locations, look here. This seems to be an early map of Albion before the Northern Wastes were added. I think Troll Fields and Witchwood Falls may have been early incarnations of Ancient Cullis Gate and Witchwood Stones, respectively. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 13:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I've turned them into redirects then and added trivia. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 15:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thats where I found em. sorry bout that.--Gwax 16:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) That map is interesting though. Some of the place names that are different. There is a couple I can't make out though. Such as that farm above the Heroes' Guild. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 16:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of making an article with all the maps of Albion. This one, the one from TLC, the one from fable 2 plus there was some other maps released like an ancient map of Albion its in Fairfax castle in Luciens old study. --Gwax 18:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :The farm above the guild is Abandoned Farm, which must be an early Windmill Hill, since that area has an abandoned farmhouse. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 12:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Theres something above Bowerstone that says "good" no idea what that is. --Gwax 19:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :It actually says Gaol, which is an Old English spelling of Jail. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 22:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey just curious But do we need all those pages which we can only get like one line of info about? I mean there was a page a while back that was deleted because we didn't have enough info about them so why make more pages like that? If we had full info about the Death Clan etc etc then we could make full pages instead of just one liners.Alpha Lycos 11:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I dont see why not. Its not hurting anything all its doing is adding to the games background and setting. --Gwax 19:54, February 22, 2010 (UTC)